Boba Siderazor
T''his article is being written by Kltt05. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact Kltt05 on his Talk Page. Thank you.'' Boba Siderazor (50 BBY- 4 ABY) was born on the planet Trandosha. He was a Republic Officer during the Clone Wars, and a fleet commander during the Galactic Civil War. Early Life In 50 BBY, Boba Siderazor was born. He lived with his mother and father. His parents were really poor, but Boba didn't mind. His mother and father still gave him everything they could since they loved their beloved child. Boba was a quiet little boy. He would always think out an action or word. He was a very wise child, even though his mother and father didn't have enough credits to send him to a proper school. Boba would get teased a lot because of his knowledge. He wasn't interested in what other kids wanted. He would rather solve equations or figure out positions on the holo game, Battle Manover. When Boba got in his teenage years, he was very popular at his school since he was such a genius. He was the highest ranking in all studies. The news spread throughout the planet that a poor boy was so brilliant. He was famous on Trandosha. Also, he had a dream of being a medic for an army. He took studies at his school about medical and passed it with flying colors. Boba kept this skill in his back pocket for future use. When Boba completed his tenth year of his studies, he found a girl named Patrica Malcom. She stunned Boba. He had a small place for her in his heart. Boba was a very successful boy in school. He gained many friends and popularity. Although, Boba had a rival. Tyson Mcyao. He was a Trandoshan who was smart, but Boba was better than him by a long shot. Tyson hated Boba. He tried to beat Boba in everything, but HIS schemes never worked. Boba's skills were very unique which will come in use soon for him. Republic Origins After completing all his studies in 34 BBY BBY, Boba was contacted by the Jedi Council. They said that they have been monitoring him and they knew how much potential in him. The council proposed to him that he could become a commander in the Republic. Boba thought about this with is family and friends. He decided that he would come to the Galactic Republic capital, Coruscant. A Republic shuttle w The entire town that Boba grew up in was heart broken. His friends came from all over the planet to say goodbye. Patrica and Boba's goodbye ripped out Boba's heart. He did not want to leave her and she did not want him to leave her. However, she did not want to rob him of such an opportunity for success. Boba's parents' were awfully proud of their son, but they were also saddened to see their boy leave home and go on his own. The only one who was not encouraging Boba was Tyson Moyao. However, Boba ignored Tyson, as be does all the time whenever he tries to get under his skin. Five days passed and Boba managed to say goodbye to everyone he knew as a child. This brought back hundreds of memories to Boba. One more day went by and the Republic arrived to Boba's hometown. In the shuttle, was Jedi Master Plo Koon. When Boba was notified that the shuttle was here, he felt anxious and anxiety. He gathered his things and headed out to the shuttle. When he got to the shuttle, his parents and close friends were there. Patrica was there in tears. His parents were in tears, too,Plo Koon was there speaking to his friends and parents, also. "Nice to meet you, Boba. I am Jedi Master Plo Koon." "Greetings, Master Plo," Boba said while bowing his head. "Say your goodbyes to your lovely family and friends," Plo said. "May the Force be with you all," said Plo to Boba's family and friends. Boba gave heart felt goodbyes to his mother and father. He said goodbye to his friends. When it came to Patrica, Boba broke a tear. She began to cry out. They hugged. Boba turned his back to head into the shuttle to begin his new life. He turned around and saw all of his childhood loved ones. He continued on into the shuttle until he could not see his loved ones. He sat down and took in a deep breath. Boba felt big things were coming his way. First Battle of Geonosis Second Battle of Geonosis Battle of Umbara Order 66 Rebellion Battle of Endor Category:Lifetime Members Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Galactic Republic Category:Larcon Legion Category:Male Characters Category:Trandoshans Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era